The Passion They Could No Longer Deny
by twinflamesdelena99
Summary: Summary: AU/AH Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert have been best friends since as long as they could remember, but when some new found feelings spark up they suddenly find themselves in a difficult position not knowing how to go on from there.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Early 2001_

"Elena, sweetie, say hi to your new friends, Damon and Stefan," Elena's mom said to her. Her mom had her friend visiting today. She had announced earlier that she was coming to town and moving here, she also told Elena that the woman had two boys around the same age as Elena. Since Elena had heard that, she had been excited to meet them. She had always loved getting new friends.

5 year old Elena ran out of her room holding her teddy bear in her tiny hands. The teddy bear was almost twice as big as her. Elena had named the teddy bear 'Pinky', since it had pink clothes on. Her favorite color was pink. You could easily see it judging from her clothing and her entire room. She was wearing a pink headband, pink t-shirt, pink cardigan and pink socks. The only thing she was wearing that wasn't pink, were her pants, which were white. Her room was equally designed. Pink and occasionally white.

"Hi, my name is Elena, it's nice to meet you," Elena greeted while she offered her hand. Her mother had always told her to greet strangers with a handshake, she told her that it was the most polite thing to do when meeting strangers. She first shook hands with 5 year old Stefan, although he was a bit unwilling. Then she shook hands with 7 year old Damon. Tiny butterflies went through her entire body as she shook hands with Damon. Afterwards, Stefan quickly ran back to his mother, not wanting to catch 'girl cooties'. Elena and Damon just shrugged at it, not really caring if he left.

"Wanna play Tag?" she suggested eagerly. Damon shrugged and then nodded. Elena quickly ran over to him and poked him on his shoulder. "You're it!" she exclaimed giggling. "No fair! We hadn't even started!" Damon exclaimed quickly. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Too bad, now stop pouting and chase me!" she giggled.  
"Oh, you're in so much trouble," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. They carried on playing the game in Elena's backyard, due to their mothers asking them to go outside.

He started running after her, and she ran away from him as quickly as her tiny feet could. Elena giggled loudly whilst running away from Damon.

Suddenly she couldn't hear anything besides her own breathing. She looked behind her and realized that Damon was nowhere to be seen. "Damon?" she said, suddenly feeling afraid and unsure of what to do. She started walking around to make sure that he wasn't just hiding from her.

"Boh!" she heard. She became frightened for a second and her heart sped up. She looked behind her and she realized that it was just Damon, so she started lightly punching him in the chest. "You scared me," she started pouting. Damon thought it was the most adorable face he'd ever seen. "That was my intention," he smirked. She still had that adorable pout on her face which he was starting to love.

He started to tickle her, and much to his amusement, she started laughing ridiculously. "Stop…Damon…Stop," She said in between giggles and laughs. He stopped, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him. She kept giggling. "You're fun. But you can be mean sometimes," she reminded him. He smirked, obviously loving playing games with her. "You're fun too," he said. That little compliment sent butterflies to her stomach, and made her blush furiously. "I like you." She said. "I like you too." He answered.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I'll do my best to update as fast as I can for you guys.  
I just wanted to tell you something about this fic. You shouldn't expect Damon to be exactly like in the show. Of course he'll be as 'in character' as possible, but he will not be afraid to express himself to others, since in the show the lashing out and trust issues, stems from his childhood and his human experiences with Katherine, his father and brother. Since in this fic he has Elena, and Katherine may or may not be in the picture, he is better at expressing himself, and doesn't lash out as much as he does in the show. He doesn't have as many issues as on the show. Of course, he will have some issues and I will go deeper in to that later in the fic, but don't expect him to be nontrusting etc.. of course he will still be his cocky sarcastic self, as we love him, haha. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :)**

_Chapter 1_

_I'm the place you can rest when your dreams go blind__  
__I'm the breath you can tail when you're trapped inside__  
__You're the reason, I get through__  
__You were there for me__  
__I'm here for you_ _  
Stanfour – I Will Be_

_Present Time_

Elena got out of the bathroom door after a hot shower. She took a clean towel and wrapped it around her tiny frame. Afterwards she took her hairbrush and started brushing the tiny knots out of her chocolate brown hair. She then walked over to her closet to take out some lingerie for her to wear. She chose a white lace bra and some matching underwear, and laid them out on her bed.

"Perfect timing for me to come," Elena heard from behind her. She was startled jumped a bit by the surprise. She turned around to see who it was. She could recognize that velvet soft voice and a pinch of arrogance anywhere; it was Damon. He was waggling his eyebrows at her and had that signature smirk of his on his lips. She rolled her eyes at him, something that had become a habit of hers ever since she had started to hang out with him. Damon had entered through the window. He was wearing some dark jeans which fitted loosely, a dark t-shirt and a leather jacket, his usual type of clothing.

"Seriously, Damon?" she sighed in annoyance. "You know that Jenna's not a big fan of when you enter through the window," Elena informed him whilst glaring at him.

The reason why Elena and her brother Jeremy were living with their aunt Jenna was because their parents died last summer from a car accident. She was also in the car when they died, but she survived. The doctors called it 'a true miracle', but Elena couldn't understand why. If it was such a miracle, they would all be alive, but they weren't. After that, she had a total breakdown. She didn't have an appetite, she didn't leave her room, she cried all day long and she wouldn't see anybody at that period. Damon was the one who helped her get through it all. He was always there for her in any possible situation. She truly didn't know what she would do if he wasn't here with her.

"I mean, why don't you enter through the front door like a normal human being?" She teased him, but with a pinch of curiosity. Damon scoffed, "Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a smirk, trying to look as innocent as possible. "You're incorrigible," Elena chuckled and shook her head.

Damon shrugged and jumped down on the bed. He took the lingerie she had put on the bed to wear, and smirked. "Put this in the yes pile," he waggled his eyebrows at her. Elena quickly took the lingerie from Damon's hands and glared at him and rolled her eyes when he kept looking at her with that stupid grin on his face. He loved annoying her. "Remind me again, _why_ we're best friends?" she said teasingly. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. She tried to stifle a laugh at that.

When Elena remembered she was still only wearing a towel, she quickly took her lingerie and her pajamas entered the bathroom and locked the door, thinking it would probably quickly become awkward only standing in a towel with her best friend as company.

"Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Elena heard Damon ask through the door. She came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, and her lingerie underneath. Her pajamas consisted of a loose tank top and some short shorts which were just comfortable enough to sleep in. Damon couldn't stop himself from glancing at her beautiful olive skin and her long slim legs. He gulped visibly, and shook his head, pulling himself away from those thoughts.

Elena had been oblivious to Damon's staring. She was currently too enthralled with finding her charger for her phone. Damon cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
"So, are you going to answer my question?" he asked, plastering a fake smirk, to eliminate any awkwardness from his face. "Hmm?" she asked, she had forgotten what he had just asked her.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he repeated.  
"Um, yeah I am going shopping for a dress for the Miss Mystic Falls with Aunt Jenna," She answered.  
"Hmm, can I come too?" he asked casually.  
She tried to stifle a laugh. Was Damon seriously asking to come _shopping_? "You?" she asked, with a slight giggle. He shrugged casually like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to do. "Ok," she began, again trying to stifle a laugh. "You, _the_ Damon Salvatore want to come shopping for a dress." She said slowly, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" he furrowed his eyebrows in slight annoyance. "Damon, you have a closet full of clothes that you have had in like – forever. Your clothes are almost all black, your mom has to literally drag you to the mall, you hate shopping," she reminded him. If there was one thing Damon hated, it was definitely shopping. He sighed. She just wouldn't let this go would she? "Look, I just want to help out my dearest best friend. If that's a crime then sue me." He shrugged. "Whatever," she said in a tone that clearly meant that she still believed otherwise. She could read him like an open book. And counter wise, he could too.

"So, why do you even want to participate, I thought you didn't want to?" he asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged and then sighed. "My mom," she began. "She participated as well when she was the same age as I was. She had always wanted me to," she answered, glancing at the floor, eyes full of unshed tears. She thought that since she had almost cried her eyes out when her parents died, that she wasn't capable of more crying, but obviously not. She plastered the fakest smile she could muster, so he wouldn't think that she was about to break down, which she almost definitely was. Damon could see right through the facade, like he always could. _Ugh, why is he so good at reading me?_ She thought in annoyance.

He sighed, "Elena, you know that you don't have to put on a mask when I am here." He reminded her. "You can cry if you want to. There's nothing wrong with crying," he glanced at her, trying to find any tears or something else, but he found nothing. "And if you don't want to participate in that pageant, you don't have to. Your mother wouldn't want you to do something that you don't want to do." He reminded her. He was thinking of every possible way to stop her from crying in his head, but he couldn't find any. He truly hated seeing her sad. She nodded weakly at his words, knowing he was right. But she wanted to participate, for her it was like being connected to her mother again, and she would most certainly not miss the chance of doing that.

"No. I want to do it," she sighed, "For her"  
He nodded understandingly. He needed nothing else to say. He already knew that when Elena set herself to do something, there was almost nothing to stop her from doing it. Sometimes they would get in huge arguments because they were both too stubborn for their own cause.

Elena lifted the sheets and lay down on the bed beside Damon and tucked herself in. She turned off the lights and looked at him. "Can we just not talk about this?" she asked him hesitantly. He gave her a reassuring nod, knowing it would only anger Elena if he went on about it when she clearly didn't want to talk about it. She gave a small smile, and whispered, "Goodnight Damon,"  
Damon watched her as she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her. Her breathing slowed and she eventually fell asleep. "Goodnight Elena," he whispered quietly.

He spent hours, or maybe minutes, watching her sleep. She looked so calm, innocent, and strikingly beautiful while sleeping. But even if she was sleeping or not, she would always be the same in his eyes. Hell, even if she was ripping someone apart, she wouldn't look an inch less beautiful or innocent in his eyes. She was pretty damn special, and meant the world to him.

* * *

When Elena woke up the next day, she checked her phone to see what time it was. Her phone indicated that it was almost half past nine. She frowned a bit at Damon not lying beside her. She hadn't really expected him to stay with her, but a girl could hope, and she loved his company. She shrugged it off and practically jumped off of her bed.

Today she and Damon were going to the mall to buy a dress for her to wear at the Miss Mystic Falls. She still had no idea why Damon would want to come with her. It was not like he _liked_ shopping, quite the opposite; he loathed it.  
She decided not to dwell on it, thinking it was just because he wanted to spend some time with her, it didn't really matter, she wanted him to come. She could always use a guys' advice on the matter.

Elena got out of her bed and texted Damon about the shopping trip.

**Elena: Hey, im ready in about 1 hour, u still up for a bit shoppin? ;)**

She sent the text and started picking some clothes to wear. She wanted to put on some clothes that she could quickly put on and off because she was probably going to try on a lot of dresses today. She chose a brown gold floral bustier skate dress which complemented her tiny frame and some brown combat biker boots. She was a bit skeptical about wearing something on top of her dress, because it was almost a hundred degrees outside, but she chose to wear a dark denim jacket, due to a chance of rain.

Elena was about to take her makeup bag when her phone started to ring, indicating that she had gotten a new text message. She took her phone in her hands and saw that Damon had texted her back. She opened the text and read what he had texted her.

**Damon: Yep, i'll pick u up in 1 hour**

Elena put her phone back on her drawer and walked over to her desk and took her makeup bag in her hands when her phone started to ring again. She took her phone and saw that Damon had texted her once again.

**Damon: If it wasn't for u i would still be sleeping for another 3 hours, u're a pretty special one ;) **

Elena grinned at Damon being so, well– Damon. She pressed 'Answer' on her phone and started texting him back.

**Elena: Wow Damon you actually complemented someone, I really gotcha tamed don't i? ;)**

She put her phone on her desk and started putting on her makeup. Deciding to be natural, she put on her regular amount of makeup; some mascara, blush and a nude pink lip stain. While she was putting on the lip stain, Damon had texted her back.

**Damon: Hahaha, keep dreaming, I can't be tamed, baby ;)**

**Elena: Riiight, ahha, see u in a bit, Miley Cyrus**

* * *

After Elena got ready, she ate breakfast and watched some TV while she waited for Damon to come pick her up. While Elena was starting to wonder why Damon hadn't come yet, someone knocked on the door. Knowing it probably was Damon, Elena took her phone and her little clutch which had her credit card and wallet in it and opened the door. Surely it was Damon. He was wearing a grey t-shirt which fit him like second skin, hugging his toned abs, some black jeans and of course his infamous signature dark leather jacket.  
She gave a small smile and said 'hi'. Elena and Damon walked up to Damon's blue Camaro and started driving to the mall.

"You do know that you are going to have to be my date to the Miss Mystic Falls since I have nobody else?" She asked him, looking at him with those doe eyes that made him bend over backwards for her, which she was fully aware of.  
He groaned loudly, making her let out a chuckle. "Do I have to?" he asked her looking at her hopefully.  
"Yep," she said popping the P. "It's one of the many privileges of being my best friend," she said dreamily, trying to sound innocent. He chuckled at her.  
"Please," she begged innocently stretching the word. She had her doe chocolate brown eyes locked with his as she said it. She knew that he was easy to manipulate when she wanted him to do something for her. He sighed dramatically knowing that she had won the fight. "Fine," he agreed. She pulled him in for a bear hug, while he was still driving, and he chuckled silently at her.

* * *

"So, what do you think about this?" Elena asked Damon while holding up a burgundy red strapless silk dress. He shrugged and said, "It's pretty,"  
She raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. "That's what you said about the last 15 dresses I showed you," she deadpanned.  
"Well they were all pretty," he shrugged, approving of his argument, but Elena glared at him for choosing such a poor argument. "Well, I am going to try this on, and you are going to give me your honest opinion," she said seriously and raised her eyebrows at him. Damon just shrugged and agreed.

Elena walked inside the dressing room and started taking off her shoes, then her denim jacket and finally her dress leaving her in only her lingerie. Damon gulped when he saw Elena's dress falling on the floor in the dressing room indicating that she had taken her clothing off. He saw a slender arm picking the dress up. His eyes were ogling her tan legs, or well what he could see of them. The curtain on the dressing room was too short to cover her legs. They were visible from right under her knees and down, giving Damon a perfect view to her long slim legs.

As Damon was still ogling the dressing room, a shop assistant cleared her throat. He was startled and turned his head to the noise that made him turn his head. The girl looked a bit amused by him, but he let out a scowl at that discovery. "Can I help you?" she asked him. She looked at him with a flirtatious smile. It was obvious that she was attracted to him.  
He shook his head in answer and said, "No, I'm just waiting for my friend to try something on," he smirked at her whilst nodding at the dressing room that Elena was occupying at the moment. He loved toying a bit with the girls that found him attractive. She blushed as he waggled his eyebrows at her, which only made him smirk even more.

"Uhh, Damon could you help me with this annoying zipper?" she asked him casually, still inside the dressing room.  
She opened the curtain, revealing her in the strapless burgundy dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. Damon's breath hitched, and he was ogling her in that dress. He tried to shake himself out of it and walked up to her to zip up the zipper. He was breathing uncontrollably while trying to zip her dress. He laid a hand on her back to better zip up the zipper, but she freezed immediately at the contact. "Wow, Damon, your hands are freezing," she joked. He apologized silently and tried to zip up the zipper.

When he had finally zipped up the zipper, he glanced at the shop assistant and scowled once again, when she looked beyond amused at them both. _Wow she's annoying_. He thought.

"So, how do I look?" she asked him. He thought she looked beautiful. She usually never wore dresses, only to formal arrangements, so it wasn't every day he saw Elena in a dress. The dress fit her perfectly and hugged her firm curves. The burgundy color looked amazing on her, and brightened up her tan olive skin and her brown eyes.

"Amazing," he muttered. He only realized a second later what he'd said. He looked at her with slightly wide eyes, hoping she hadn't heard what he'd just said. "What?" she asked. He had been speaking so low that she hadn't heard what he'd just said. That was a relief for him, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. "Um.. I just said that it.. Um, looks good," he answered awkwardly. She looked at him with a weird grimace and furrowed eyebrows. She tried to read him, but his face was blank.

"You don't like it," She asked him, but it came out more of a statement than a question. He sighed. "No, I like it," he assured her. She looked at him with a slightly suspicious face. He was acting weird today. She didn't know why or why she even thought that, but there was something quite different. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it exactly was. Deciding not to dwell on it, she looked at herself in the whole body mirror inside the dressing room. "You sure it's pretty?" She asked him with a pointed glare, daring him to lie. He nodded reassuringly.  
She really liked the dress, especially the color. She has always loved the color red. And it was exactly her type of dress. Not too slutty and not too dull.  
"You sure it's not too showy or anything?" She asked him while looking at the dress in the mirror. "It's a pageant, it's the whole point," he remarked, raising his eyebrows. She shrugged and nodded in agreement. That was true after all.

"I'll take it," she said to him, waiting for his response. He nodded in agreement. She went inside the dressing room again, and closed the curtains, so she could take the dress off and put her own clothing back on.

* * *

After Elena had bought the dress, she and Damon decided to order a pizza and hang out at Damon's house.

When they arrived at Damon's house, it was starting to get dark and it was raining as Elena had predicted earlier. They quickly ran inside, not wanting to get wetter than they already were. Elena was wearing Damon's jacket on top of hers, because he had offered it to her.

Whenever she went to the Salvatore house, she would still get surprised at how large their house was. It was seriously huge. In the living room you could probably fit 200 people. It was pretty crazy.

"Who's home?" she asked him, while handing him his jacket back when they got inside of the house. He shrugged and took his jacket and put it on the nearest couch lazily. "I think Stefan and mom are home, but I don't think dad is. You know how he always works late," he answered. Elena noticed that his jaw clenched visibly when he started talking about his father.

Damon's father was never the 'father of the year', quite opposite actually. Damon had grown a bit of a loathing for his father these past years, and with good reason. His father had never been fond of any of Damon's choices. Damon used to crave his father's attention and did everything to please him, but he found out soon enough that nothing could please him entirely, so he stopped trying.  
His father owned a huge company, which was the reason they could even afford their house.

Elena nodded faintly and walked in to the kitchen to meet Damon's mother. "Hey Mrs. Salvatore," Elena greeted with a hug. Damon's mother returned the hug warmly with a huge smile and greeted her back.  
"Hey mom," Damon greeted lazily and took some chips from the table into his mouth. "Come here honey, I didn't give you a hug," Damon's mother said warmly. Damon smirked and rolled his eyes at her and walked over to her so she could give him a hug. He returned the hug awkwardly, while shaking his head slightly at him mother's usual behavior.

"So Elena, did you find a dress for the Miss Mystic Falls today?" Damon's mother asked her after she had hugged Damon. Elena nodded and said, "Yeah, it's actually still in the car," she informed her. "Oh I'm looking forward to seeing you in the dress, I'm sure you'll look stunning in it," she gave Elena an assuring smile, which made Elena smile back sweetly.  
"Damon wasn't too much of a burden was he?" Her mother asked teasingly. Elena glanced at Damon being oblivious to our conversation. He was currently too enthralled with eating a snickers bar and checking his phone. Elena stifled a laugh at her best friend and answered, "No don't worry, only a little," she teased. Damon's mother chuckled warmly at Elena.

When the doorbell rang, Damon and Elena walked over to the door. "That must be the pizza man," Damon assumed. "Great, I'm starving," she answered. Since Elena had only eaten breakfast today, she was getting really hungry.  
When they opened the door, it was indeed the pizza man. He was carrying a huge family pizza and it smelled delicious, which made Elena's stomach growl loudly. The pizza man and Damon looked at her with a pinch of amusement in their faces. Damon chuckled and said, "When you said you were starving, you weren't joking," Elena slapped him on the arm lightly and muttered, "Shut up," and he smirked at her.

"That's going to be $15 dollars," the pizza man said to them in an 'I-don't-have-time-for-this' tone. "Oh, my wallet is in the car. I'll just go get it," Elena said, and took her jacket to walk over to Damon's car. Damon sighed, "Elena, I've got money you know. I'll just pay," Damon answered and took his wallet and gave the pizza man $15 dollars.  
Elena shrugged and said, "Oh, ok, I owe you then," Damon chuckled at that statement, which made Elena turn her head in his direction. "Elena, if we were to give each other back the money we've owed each other through the years, we would have to give a small fortune." He reminded her. They always lent each other money, but they never gave it back. They would always forget about it, and then it was pretty much forgotten after a while.

After the pizza man had left they both walked into Damon's room with the pizza. Elena jumped onto the king sized bed and asked, "What do you want to do?" Damon shrugged at the question and put the pizza on the bed beside Elena. "You want to watch a movie or something?" he asked her while he laid himself on the bed on his belly like Elena did. Elena shrugged, "Sure," she said and stood up to walk over to his shelf where he had his movies. She skimmed the shelf and saw the movie 'The Lion King'. She tried to stifle a laugh, and couldn't stop herself from commenting on that.

"You have 'The Lion King'?" she asked him with a chuckle, holding up the movie. He froze a bit with wide eyes, which made Elena raise her eyebrow at him with confusion. "Um, yeah.. Now what do you want to watch?" he said awkwardly. Elena tried to read his face. He was always hard to read, but not to Elena. After a couple of seconds of reading his face, she came to a conclusion: He was hiding something. Damon seemed very tense. He seemed very urgent to get his hands on the movie. Now Elena was officially curious. Deciding to tease him a bit, Elena said, "I think I want to watch 'The Lion King'," she tried to stifle a laugh at his wide eyes and his clenched jaw. She took the disc from inside the box and saw that there wasn't any reading. If it was 'The Lion King' there would be some graphic on the disc. Damon sighed dramatically at her stubbornness and stopped trying to take the disc from her, knowing it was near to impossible.

Elena turned on the TV from inside Damon's room and the disc started. The TV revealed a baby boy with velvet black hair and baby blue eyes that she had gotten quite acquainted with through the years. The boy was wearing nothing but a diaper. Elena laughed when she realized what it was. "Oh my god, Damon is that your baby videos?" she asked while laughing. He nodded in annoyance at Elena. Right now the disc was showing Damon trying to walk, but was terribly unsuccessful. He kept falling right when he was starting to actually walk.

_After a few seconds of Damon failing at trying to walk, a young version of Damon's mother started walking in. She held his arms up and helped him walk. Damon started laughing and squealing, "Giuseppe, film this," his mother said and turned her head in the direction of the camera. It was obviously Damon's father that was filming. Damon's mother laid Damon on the carpet on the floor and showed him goofy faces, which made him laugh uncontrollably. You could hear Damon's father laugh heartily at his baby boy. _

Elena glanced at Damon on the bed and saw that he was smiling. He was smiling a genuine warm smile, and it made Elena smile warmly.

In the video, it changed to another scene. This time it was Damon a little more grown up; maybe 2 years or was looking down at another baby with emerald green eyes and blond-brownish hair. He looked like he was about 6 months old._  
Damon was looking at him in wonder and adoration. "Hi Stefan, I'm your brother," He frowned visibly when he didn't get an answer from his baby brother. He glanced at his mother who was filming and asked her, "Mommy, when will he talk?" His mother chuckled at him. "He will talk after a while, when he learns," his mother answered warmly. Damon's eyes brightened in happiness._

"Damon you are so cute. Why have I not seen this before?" Elena asked Damon. He shrugged lightly. "Now can we watch something else?" he asked in pure embarrassment. "No," she exclaimed quickly. "I want to see this, it's too cute not to," she said laughing, reveling in Damon's embarrassment. He sighed and glared at her in annoyance. "Why do you want to see it anyways?" he asked her. She chuckled at his embarrassed grimace and answered, "Well, there's just something about those toned abs and legs that you had that I just can't resist," she teased him, referring to his chubby belly and legs. She kept laughing when he rolled his eyes at her.

Damon eyed the remote to the TV that was safely planted in Elena's hands. He was thinking of multiple ways of getting the remote from her.  
"You're sure you don't want to give me the remote?" He asked her. She gave him a suspicious glance. She knew him, he would try to do something and take the remote from her and make her budge in, but she wouldn't do that this time. "Nope," she said popping the P.  
"You're sure?" he asked her again in a waring tone. She nodded playfully as an answer.  
"Well, then I think I am going to have to make you," he smirked and starting forcefully tickling her. She started laughing and giggling uncontrollably, and it made him chuckle. "Will you give the remote to me now?" he asked her while still tickling her. "No," she said quickly. _Damn her stubbornness. _He thought. "Just give me the remote and I'll stop," he said in a singy voice. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness "Never," she managed to get out. He kept tickling her and tickling her, until she couldn't handle it anymore. "Okay, I'll give you the remote," she managed to get out in between laughs. Damon smirked at his victory and stopped tickling her. She handed him the remote with a huge sigh and he turned the video player off.

After an hour of watching TV, talking to Damon and eating pizza, Elena decided that it was better to leave sooner rather than later since it was already dark outside. It was not like anything would happen to her– It was Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happened here, but she just didn't like the dark.

As Elena took her jacket and her clutch which were safely planted on the chair in Damon's bedroom she and Damon walked out of his room and towards the front door.  
"Oh, hey Elena, I didn't know you were here," Elena heard coming from the living room. She looked inside the living room and saw Stefan watching TV while sitting on the big couch. His slightly curled hair that was typically fixed with some wax was messy, and he was wearing some jeans and a light grey shirt. The fact that Stefan was home had totally slipped her mind.

Stefan was the sweet innocent obedient boy who played football and listened to the grown-ups at all times. Elena had never been really close to him. She considered him a brother, really, since they had known each other since they were children. Stefan was the boy you knew that you would never have a real connection with. Stefan was cute and sweet, and the type of boy who would be the lead in those teen romantic chick flicks, but there was nothing there. Like.. the passion, the electrifying feeling you get when _the_ person kisses you or touches you– at least that was what she had read in those romantic books. She had never really felt that spark around anyone. She had dated a few guys through the years, and she'd dated Matt last year. She didn't really know why, really. Probably because they had been friends since their childhood, and they wanted to see if there was anything more to it. There wasn't. Their relationship lacked passion, there wasn't a spark whatsoever.

"Um, yeah I was here for an hour or so," Elena said to him. He simply nodded in return, and she took that as a cue that the short conversation was over. Elena walked to the door and hugged Damon goodbye. Damon hugged her back, loving the feeling of her around him. When she stopped hugging him she suddenly remembered something she had to say to him.

"Hey, Damon, you're still driving me to school right?" she asked him in a glare that clearly dared him to say no. He chuckled at her glare and nodded, which make her smile a satisfied smile. They shared 'goodnights' and Elena started walking home. Damon had suggested that he should drive her home, but she had declined, since she loved the fresh air and wanted to walk home instead.


End file.
